One for The Win
by InkHandzzz
Summary: The sequel to the original (cheesiest title) I Just Don't Know Anymore! What happened to our adorable little friends as they have... matured? Nah.


**One For The Win**

**Okay guys, I'm so sorry for the long wait, but... HERE IT IS! EEP! It's the sequel to 'I Just Don't Know Anymore'! Yay! I am so sorry for those of you who have been waiting for such a long time, I really am, but the wait is finally over! Okay, let me stop just get on with it. Disclaimer - I don't own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

10:53 A.M.

(Ally P.O.V.)

"ALLY GET UP!" I heard someone shout. I opened my eyes and glared at the figure towering above me.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" I shouted. They stepped back, a smirk on their face.

"Nothing. I just wanted you to wake up." they said. I picked up a pillow and threw it at their face.

"I'm not in the mood for any of this crap right now Austin." I said. I took the blanket and wrapped it around me.

I felt him lie down right next to me. "Well I wanna play." he said.

"Do you even realize how childish you sound?" I asked, ripping the blanket off of my face. He laughed.

"I'm kidding. I just wanted to get something to eat with you. After all, we're supposed to get used to our surroundings." he said.

"I'm already used to you. Isn't that good enough?" I asked.

"Nope. Now get out of bed sleepyhead." he said.

"No. I want to sleep." I said.

Austin sighed. "Alright." He got off the bed and left the room. Finally, I thought to myself. But then I realized that I was being carried out of bed.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I shouted.

"Okay." Austin said, and let go of me. I landed on something soft. I got out from the blanket and found myself lying on the carpet.

"Not funny Austin. I would've died." I said. He rolled his eyes playfully. "Sure. Now go get ready and we're leaving in an hour."

I sighed and walked to the bathroom slowly.

"Hurry it up Alls. We don't have all day!" Austin called out. I walked even slower.

When I finally reached the bathroom I got ready and washed my face and took a moment to look at myself in the mirror and observe myself. Just 2 years ago I was being bullied and I was mortal enemies with Austin Moon, and now, look where I am.

I'm in a much more happier state of mind, with less drama and more appreciation. It took me a while to realize that all along I thought that Austin was the bad guy when he turned out being the one who would be there for me.

Sure, we've had a couple of fights, but they don't usually end up with us not talking to each other. We usually just ignore each other for like five minutes and then realize how boring our lives are without each other.

* * *

After I finished appreciating myself, I got out of the bathroom and went to my closet to pick out something to wear. I decided on wearing a nice pink floral dress, and I tied my hair up into a loose ponytail. I walked out of the bathroom, and Austin was sitting on the couch. He had something in his hands, and was playing with it, but then quickly put it into his pocket when he noticed I came out.

"Oh hey. Ready to go?" Austin asked. I put my hands on my hips.

"No Austin. I just decided to wear this for no random reason." I said sarcastically. He laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny." he replied back. He got up and made his way closer to me.

I stuck my tongue out at him. He stuck his back at me.

"Are we going to leave or not? I HATE these shoes." I said, looking down at my heels.

"Well why are you wearing them then? Take them off." Austin said.

"I can't. I'm already so much shorter than you." I said, he smiled.

"And you're perfectly fine that way." he said. He leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I am?" I asked, becoming insecure of myself. I never really had much self-confidence in myself. I was always afraid of what people thought of me. It was one of my biggest weakness.

"Yup. That's one of the many reasons I love you." Austin replied, and gave me another kiss.

I smiled at him, then I kicked off the shoes.

"I'm not wearing those ever again." I said. "They hurt my feet." I grabbed a pair of beat up sneakers and jammed them on.

"Better?" Austin asked, smirking. I nodded.

"Better. Now let's go get some waffles." I said, heading out the door.

"You mean pancakes." Austin corrected.

"No I don't." I say, and then we head out the door.

* * *

The minute we head out the cool breeze hits my face, and I realize how long it's been since I went outside.

"Finally! Some fresh air!" I exclaim. The apartment we're staying in is so stuffy, but it's the only one we can afford.

"You're acting like you haven't been outside for ten years." Austin says.

"It seems like I haven't." I say, and I twirl around like a lunatic. After I stop, I get dizzy and then I end up banging into an elderly lady. After she's done yelling at me and walks away, I straighten my hair and my dress and pretend nothing ever happened, but the blush creeping up on my cheeks gives it up.

"Nice job." Austin says.

"I was just giving that lady a hug." I say.

"More like you banged into her while twirling like a drunk ballerina." Austin says.

"Hey. That's not nice." I say, and put my hands on my hips.

"You look like a stubborn two year old." Austin says.

"And you look like Ozzy Osbourne." I reply.

"Oh please. Everyone knows I've got the hotness factor of Ross Lynch." Austin says.

"In your dreams Moon. In your dreams." I say.

* * *

After a really long walk, we finally reach our destination and we head inside. The sweet smell of waffles and pancakes tickle my nose and I feel like I'm in a pancake heaven. We head over to a table and sit down.

"Woah." I say, simply in awe with all these pancakes and waffles hovering over me.

"Yeah I know. I could sleep here forever." Austin says.

"You mean eat." I correct. He shrugs it off like it's no big deal.

"What do you want m'lady?" Austin asks. I shrug.

"Surprise me Monsieur Moon." I say.

Well, I shouldn't have done that. I saw my plate filled with the biggest pancake/waffle in the universe!

"I can't eat all that!" I scream.

"Oh we're not eating it." Austin says with that mischievous look on his face.

I then remember the name of the place: Food Fighters. Oh great.

I ducked behind my table, waiting for the biggest food fight in the universe to occur.

* * *

**And they said I had no creativity. HA!**

**Anyways... whatcha think of the clever wordplay I used? Foo Fighters: Food Fighters? No? Okay...**

**Rate it, review it, love it, etc.**

**Love you guys! Mwah! xxx**

**-InkHandzzz**


End file.
